markedfandomcom-20200214-history
Newbie Guide
First things first. You are welcome here if '''you are willing to be nice. We open our arms to anyone who is at least 18 years of age (sorry no hugs for those 17 or under). Our welcome is not reserved for just all levels of writing and comfort zones, that very same welcome extends to you (everyone) as an individual. '''This is an adult site so of course there are legal limitations to allowing under-aged writers participate or even view some of our content. We trust everyone to be honest when they register. Those discovered to be under age will be removed and banned from the site. You may want read the following articles first: Our Rules and Plot and Current Events Staff of Marked are always available for assistance: Kit, Maevis, Raven, Vex, and Kyron * Malum - an admin account staff use for events and random events. * Buttered Toast - an account all staff use to issue warnings. A little more information If you are still curious we encourage you to dig a little deeper. You can find out more about Elesya by reading our "General Setting" article. It will take you to a map and things like basic cultures or travel. There are also five available playable races, each with their own set of sub-races. That is of course if you don't include mixed races. Some of them you might recognize from classic fantasy settings, but you will find we have given them a bit of a flare. Each race also has the potential to possess magic as well. If any race or area on the map intrigued you, then browse through our "Location Articles". Given certain areas like Territories are ruled over a particular race you will find not only cultural and geographical information, but also more info on the race that lives there. It is not required but if you feel frisky you can even check out our history. Registration There are two basic types of accounts you can register for: IC or OOC. Having an OOC account is not required but can be helpful if you plan to write more than one character given that each character is required to have their own account. For character accounts please register with their first and last name. * IC - in character, accounts intended for a character * OOC - out of character, intended for the player/writer Subaccounts - You can link your existing accounts together to make it easy to switch between them. You can find the settings for this in your UCP, best do this while in an account you would like to use as a primary account. Profiles We do not do applications. Instead we bypass any possible error or misunderstanding with fancy code, and we have wiped the default profiles away and replaced them with all custom ones designed for IC and OOC profiles. Below is a list of links that will help you fill out and submit your profile. * Profile Walkthrough - a text guide of the fields you will be asked to fill out. * Group Icons and Pips - we struggled with what to call them but more or less these are sub-group icons you can add to your profiles. Things like royalty, guard, pirate, magi, and many more can be found here. You can use up to three. * Submission Walkthrough - a quick and simple guide to tell you where and how to submit your completed profile. * Face claims - a list of celebrity face claims in use. Need ideas for a character? We don't have written out canons but we have a list of important roles and positions! If you are interested in playing a Master Magi, Ruler, or perhaps a Beta then go there and check out what is there. In close relation to this you can also create a member of one of the main existing groups of the site. There are also "Wanted Ads" that members and staff post for larger plots or for their individual characters. Maybe they are looking for something that is up your alley. There's another option! It is a new addition, we have created an adoptable forum for members and staff to post simplified profiles of a character that is adoptable. What to do after profile is approved. We will try our best to help you get settled in. However we are firm believers in that you get what you give as well as perseverance. Some characters might have a harder time making their place and might take some work. We encourage you to socialize with the members of Marked on discord or in the lounge of the ooc forum, not required, but it helps to build relationships with everyone. Simply chatting with others will likely make it easier to plot ideas! But there are other things you can do! * Check out the shout box on the right of the index page of the forum, members use that to post up open threads that are available. Pay close attention to ones that don't have a response and check with the participants before responding if there is a response already. * Plotters are a good way to look at characters to get a feel for how they might interact with them. * Member List is another good place to brows a list of characters that are active, we automatically archive characters inactive for two months. * And of course we always encourage you to start an open thread yourself! Especially if there isn't one to be found. Category:Guides